Vampires Are Real
by Panda Food
Summary: You knew it was comming. I love Atwater-Rhodes WAY too much for it not to happen! Mostly OCs. based loosly on the plot of In the Forests of the Night.


Vampires are real. Like it or not, they exist in cities, small towns, everywhere. Some are powerful, some are weak. The weakest ones are almost human. The vampires I know? Far from weak. Very, very far. But they are old. And rude...and a little slow.

--

Her name was Mercury. Her best friend was Luna. Mercury was a vampire. Luna was a vampire. They were both old. 'Nuf said.

Mercury and Luna were from Europe. They lived in Edinburg Castle, unbeknownst to the surrounding humans that visited the place. But recently, they had moved to America. Massachusetts to be exact. Just for a vacation, though. They didn't fancy the American Vampires too much. But not all were a pain. Some were fun to hang around.

Mercury had dark blonde hair that hung at mid-back. She always wore a big black bow on the side of her head and an old cat collar around her neck. In four hundred years, her attire had changed little. With a long dark red skirt she wore a white shirt, over which she had a black corset. Sometimes people gawked at her, but she didn't seem to mind much.

Luna didn't dress too different from Mercury. Her hair was a pale color, as was much of her outfit. Luna had a thing for white. Her shirt, skirt, and corset were all color lacking. Odd, considering how sad her history is. She once fell in love with a handsome boy. He loved her very much. But the young man had a secret admirer; a vampire who killed Luna to get to the boy.

Mercury's story is no better. Unfortunately; she can't remember a thing. And no one cared enough to help her. Her 'Teacher', or 'Master' as he preferred, was the only one who was willing to train her to be as strong as she could be. He also apprenticed Luna. That's how the two met.

Both were strong. Both are Lunar Vampires, creations of Siete. They had never met him personally, but they'd like to. Who wouldn't? I would. But that's probably because I'm a Geek.

--

"Do you know what a shark is?" The question came from around the corner. Aubrey reached out with his mind to determine the speaker. Just that kid who had been bothering him for the past few days. "Are you trying to imply something?" he asked. "No. all I'm trying to say is that it is not wise to taunt a shark." "Really. And how did you come to this conclusion?" he asked, trying to rid himself of the pest. "A shark is designed to do three things: Swim around, eat, and make little sharks. Now, unless you're a dolphin, it is not wise to agitate a killing machine," Mercury explained, trying out a new metaphor.

"Are you comparing Risika to a shark?" he asked. "She's just as strong as you are. Don't play around with her," Mercury said. "She doesn't know that." "Not yet. And she hates you more than you hate her. she wants you dead, Aubrey, and you know that," she continued. Aubrey laughed. "Did she send you? Is she afraid to come and threaten me herself?" "No one orders me to do anything. I just think you're and idiot." Aubrey lashed out at the girl. Mercury stumbled a bit. If he wanted to, he could've broken something. "Leave me alone. Run home to your little friends" he demanded. Mercury didn't want a fight. She left.

--

Mercury was staying at a small boarding house. The brick walls outside were painted a pale blue color. The first floor had a living room with huge blue couches and chairs, a kitchen with green marble countertops, and a small wooden table surrounded by wooden chairs. A stairway led to the second floor, which was blocked off by a locked door. The stairs twisted at the top, leading off to the third floor. Humans weren't allowed on the second floor.

The house was owned by a powerful vampire nicknamed 'Aunt'. Why? 'Dunno. Being a pirate in her former life, she has a large scar on her left leg and is missing her left eye; both of which she covers with white gauze. Her hair is dyed a blue color for some reason. She could just chance her appearance if she willed it; but she didn't. Aunt is a rather odd vampire.

Two people live on the third floor: Melinda and her son, Christopher. They were nice people, but they never asked Aunt why the second floor was off limits; they were afraid of her. But, without a house, job, or husband, they had no other choice but to move in. Aunt didn't complain: she lived to make money.

The second floor housed Mercury, Luna, and a werewolf name Art; short for Arthur. Art had red eyes, as do most wolfs, brown hair that was always in short spikes, and a fondness for turtleneck sweaters. He didn't like being called Arthur. Those who do seldom live to tell the tale.

--

"You're home rather early" said Luna as Mercury walked through the front door. It was barely midnight. "Aubrey's an idiot" Mercury stated, not giving a reason for her return. "Blech. Aubrey. Who needs him? One of these days, he's going to start a fight and lose," Aunt said. "You say that about every vampire who lives in New Mayhem" Luna sighed.

"So?" she asked. "If you're going to mock some stupid place then make fun of those idiots at Full Earth" Luna said. "Yep, they're dead" Mercury said as if she were speaking of characters in a predictable horror movie. "You've got to give 'em some credit; they do have some progress...be funny to see how it crumbles." Art was coming down the stairs, a beer in hand. "Art, don't you ever shave?" Aunt asked. Art always wore some remnants of a beard on his chin. Never did get the whole thing. It bothered Aunt; and he knew it. "Nope" he answered defiantly.

"Yes he does. If he didn't he'd have a six foot beard coming out of his face," Luna joked. Art laughed sarcastically. Mercury spoke up, "That stuff'll ruin your insides." She spoke of the beer. "Oh, like what you drink is any better." "It's good for me; not for anybody else." Luna yawned. "Bah, I'm bored." "What do you want me to do about it?" Mercury asked. Luna chucked a pillow at her. Mercury dodged and threw it back. Luna punched it away from her face Ninja-style. "Hey! No throwing junk in my house!" Aunt was ready to throw a wooden spoon at the two. "What makes it your house? You probably got it the same way Risika got hers" Luna said. Aunt did throw the spoon. Luna Ninja-blocked it. "Hypocrite" Mercury murmured.


End file.
